


Care

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bad day. Thankfully, Clark is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

_**Drabble: Care**_  
Title: Care  
Fandom: DCU  
Characters/Pairings: Bruce/Clark  
Rating: G  
Summary: It's been a bad day. Thankfully, Clark is there.

It was a rainy night in Gotham, cold, wet and miserable. Unfortunately, the crazies and corrupt not exactly cringing in the weather, but rather thriving in it. Though pick-pockets and muggings were fewer in number during these nights, the gangs and drug dealers were making cash like crazy- many cops, dirty and clean, had ditched the nights patrols, and it was up to Batman to pick up the slack.

Commisioner Gordon did all he could, but even he couldn’t stop all of the corruption seeping in the Gotham Police Department. And so it was up to Batman to remedy the situation.

It was an extremely busy night, and the crooks were being even stupider than usual. They didn’t turn tail and run, no, of course not, anything to make Batman’s job harder. They stood and fought to protect their loot and illegal stock.

 They were on double patrol duty, and in the middle of it, there was an alien invasion. Right in the middle of Gotham. And by the time that  mess was sorted out, it was six in the morning. And Bruce had a board meeting at eight. He couldn’t even grab any sleep because he needed to input all of the data into the computer, and since he had to get the data from the incomplete patrol as well as devise multiple ways to get rid of the alien, including a plan that used only a spoon and some twine, and that took up the hour he could have used for sleep. And then he had to patch himself up before the meeting, and he was late anyways.

Thanks to Lucius, the meeting went smoothly, and the shareholders didn’t mutiny on him. Yet. But it was a very long day. A day even Batman didn’t have the stamina for.

As soon as he got home, he trudged up to his room. Alfred had promised dinner in an hour, and Bruce decided on a nice, long bath to pass the time. A bath was not something he indulged in a lot. He filled his jacuzzi, and tossed in some aloe oil. He rinsed his body off before preparing to soak, but he did make sure no cuts were infected. As soon as the tub was full, he entered it gingerly. The hot water stung on the scrapes and cuts, but the aloe soothed the burn. He laid there for a time, and did not even realize that his eyes had closed. He fell asleep to the lulling warmth of the jacuzzi.

He woke up slowly as a pair of strong arms lifted him out of the pool.

“Clark?" Bruce mumbled, blinking groggily. Clark's face was near his, and his heat vision was evaporating most of the water out of his hair. He looked oddly intense and drawn, and watched Bruce with fond exasperation. A large and fluffy towel gently wrapped around him and dried him off carefully.

“Let me take care of you," whispered Clark into Bruce’s neck. He whisked Bruce out of the bathroom and onto their bed, deftly slipping him into his silk pajamas. The blankets were tucked around them, as Clark spooned Bruce from behind. Bruce found himself encompassed in warmth and softness, and he fell asleep to the sensation of his love’s hand  running through his hair. 


End file.
